callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Armor Piercing (Special Ops)
Armor Piercing is the third mission of the Echo group of Special Ops, and the twenty-third and final mission overall in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The Infinity Ward best time for Armor Piercing is 4 minutes 12.25 seconds. Overview Similar to its name, Armor Piercing pits the player against 15 enemy Juggernauts, which is an enormous challenge to overcome if not properly prepared. Taking place on the oil rig from the mission "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday", a typical play through would involve one slowly reaching the top of the rig, taking down the Juggernauts that appear along the way. An Ammunition Crate can be found on the second floor and another on the top floor of the oil rig. If one chooses to wait at a specific point on the map, the Juggernauts are automatically programmed to slowly approach them anyway, leaving the player no easy way out of the situation. Fortunately, most of them come one at a time, but a couple of waves will spawn in multiples; notably, the final few will also attack together in a pack. If the player proceeds far toward the top of the oil rig, there is a possibility that Juggernauts may spawn behind them rather than in front - it is important to bear this in mind, and using the Claymores given at the start of the level as a warning system is usually a viable strategy. In co-op, the player moving in front should use a Barrett .50cal for extra punch in case he runs into a Juggernaut. The other player should get an Intervention to spot enemies using the thermal scope. The M240 is also recommended for killing Juggernauts, as they can kill three of them per belt if one aims for the head without wasting ammo. Walkthrough This is the oil rig from bottom to top but with fifteen Juggernauts. They appear one by one until the player has killed a few of them, and then they will continually spawn from the second, third, and fourth decks (where the smoke screen and helicopter ambushes were) until the player dies or they do. Bring two players on this one and trade the Thumper or M240 for the Intervention and the Barrett 50.cal. The Intervention has a thermal scope and the Barrett doesn't; however, the latter has more ammunition. Down the first Juggernaut atop the first hostage room and move up to deck two. Locate the scaffolding with the Dragunov; there is an ammunition crate next to the scaffolding. The players can make their stand here and kill the incoming enemies as they spawn and slowly patrol the rig, eventually making their way towards the player. One player should remain upstairs at the scaffolding to provide cover for his ally. The Intervention player can go forward and plant Claymores on the side room (the second hostage room) just in case the player misses a Juggernaut and one of them slips inside. Going forward to the sliding fence opening near the second hostage room also triggers the spawns to come in faster. If the player is patient, one can take out the remaining Juggernauts in approximately fifteen minutes. This, of course, depends on the enemy's aggressiveness and the way the specific game was programmed, among other factors. Weapon Loadout Gallery Armor Piercing Load Screen MW2.png|Loading screen. MW2 Armor Piercing2.jpg MW2 Armor Piercing3.jpg Trivia *Sometimes, a Juggernaut will spawn with their back to the player. When this happens, they will be unaware of the player's presence until approached or alerted by the player. *On a normally inaccessible lower level of the rig, inside a room, there is an M14 EBR Scoped along with a pile of claymores, which can be picked up. **The M14 spawns with a random amount of ammo, both in the current clip and in reserve. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels